Behind the green eyes and crooked smile
by ILoveUSoMuch
Summary: Bella is a geek. She moves to live with her father and decides to do a makeover. She's popular at her new school and becomes a cheerleader. Edward is a jock who wants the new cheerleader - what will happen when she's the first one to say no to him? AH
1. meet Bella Swan

**Summary****: **Bella is a total geek. When her mom dies and she moves to live with her father she decides to do a makeover. She is popular at her new school and makes it to the cheerleader's team. Edward is a jock who wants the new cheerleader - what will happen when she's the first one who says no to him? AH

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: hi! So this is my new story! I really hope you'll like it – it's my first non-one-shot ff! **

**I have to thank to 'I Wonder What I Should Be Called' – she gave me the general idea for the story :) . **

**Okay so again I'm sorry if I have any mistakes in my writing – like I said b4 – I'm from Israel n English is not my 1st language...**

**I'm sorry if the 1st chapter is a little boring (and short but it's the introduction of everything n I had 2 write this.) I put in here a few of SM quotes so it won't b that boring lol next chapter though – will be more interesting (Edward will b in it! :)) **

**Rated T just in case...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>: sadly I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it... I'm not that good of a writer :(**

* * *

><p><strong><em>BPOV<em>**

'I made up my mind and I'm not backing up now!' I told myself as I was standing in the line at the store waiting to pay on the things I picked up.

I'll tell you the truth - I'm tired of being the geek girl that everybody laughs at...

So yes, I had A's in all classes, and yes I didn't spend much time on my look {some may say I don't have fashion sense but I just do not care if my shirt is going okay with the color of my shoes and that the shoes goes well with my purse or whatever...} - So what? That's the reason I had only 1 friend? That's the reason once in a while I need to expect that when I open my locker it will be full of shaving cream? Honestly? I just don't get it.

That's why I've decided that it won't happen again at the new school I'm going to. You see, my mom died a week ago. Now you may think I should be grieving over her but the truth is my mom was never around. She left my dad when I was two years old and we moved to live in Phoenix. When I was 5 she remarried. Everything was okay at first but then she started to use drugs. She had money – Mark, her new husband had a lot. I think that's the main reason she married him. He raised me while she was doing whatever, and gave her money whenever she asked. You can guess why she died right? Yeah - she died of an overdose.

When I told Mark I want to move to Forks to live with Charlie, he first thought I was joking. I mean Mark was like a second father to me (and I was like a daughter to him as well.), and I saw Charlie only once a year on my summer break. Not to mention I hate the cold and Forks excited under a near constant cover of clouds... But after I explained Mark my reasons he understood. He always understood me. He even gave me his credit card and told me to go shopping for my 'makeover' and for my moving, and honesty - how could anyone say no to that? Lol

I quickly paid on my things and headed home to do the last of my packing and arrangements for my flight the following day.

In Forks, Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser of course. My father was police Chief Swan at the little town of Forks. That was the reason why he never moved to live close to me, and my primary motivation behind buying a car - was that I simply refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top - nothing slows down traffic like a cop.

Charlie gave me an awkward one-armed hug - we both were uncomfortable with showing our emotions – and we were on the road 5 minutes after, when we finished putting my things easily into the trunk of the cruiser. Even after my little shopping trip - my wardrobe was still scanty.

We made it home after something like an hour. Okay so we might were in a complete silence except for his comment on my hair just as we got in the car, but it was comfortable silence - me and Charlie, neither of us was what anyone would call verbose - so we didn't mind being alone or in silence. That was good because I didn't know what there was to say regardless...

He helped me get my stuff up my room, awkwardly said that he wished I'll have a good time in Forks and that he was happy I've decided to move back home, and left me there to unpack my things and settle down.

One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover.

'Tomorrow is going to be big day' I said to myself as I stared out the window.' Tomorrow - the first time in my life - I was going to be normal!' That was a promise I hoped I'll be able to accomplish...

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: soo? Like it? I hope so! :) any review will b welcomed! **

**Xoxo**

**-A**


	2. first day at school

**A/N: hello again! :) I just wanted 2 say thanks 4 all the ones that reviewed on the last chap. – keep it up! Lol**

**Another thing I wanted 2 mention is that this chapter is dedicated 2 - Mrs. Bella Cullen 926 aka my best ff friend since I posted my 1st story. Love u KeyKey!**

**Anyway back 2 the story – I really hope u'll like it n as always – any comment suggestion etc. will b welcomed! :)**

**Xoxo**

**- Adidi **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span> I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I know! I was shocked when I woke up that night then figured it out! Lol just kidding! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

I woke up this morning an hour earlier than I usually would have woke up to school. On top of the fact that I was nervous, I also needed to take care of my make up, and to make sure my hair and outfit looked good. It was my first day at this school - I had to make good impression. And to make good impression, I had to make a change.  
>I wasn't planning on changing my personality of course, but my outside needed a change. Like I said before - I didn't get it, but if that's how our world worked, then I just needed to go with the status quo, I guess.<p>

I quickly took a shower and dried my hair before going back to my room.

Now was what I learned to be the hard part - choosing what to wear.  
>It wasn't easy like I thought it would be.<br>I stood there what seemed like hours and couldn't decide what the hell I was going to wear.  
>Never in my life had I thought I would spend so much time on choosing clothes!<p>

After I finally (and when I say finally - I mean it!) decided, I made a mental note to choose my cloths the day before and give myself a few more minutes of a much needed sleep.  
>I settled on Victoria Beckham bright distressed skinny jeans, Victoria's secret turquoise long sleeve v-neck tee, black ankle boot and a black pea coat. <strong>{<strong>**A/N****: outfit on my profile ;) } **

I put on a clear lip gloss, blue eye pencil and a little bit of eye shadow (light blue of course! :)) - it was after all just school - I didn't want to overdo myself.

As for accessories - I put on _my_ ring, I mean the one that usually doesn't go off my finger unless I'm going to the pool or beach or something – which I don't think will happen in Forks – a simple silver band with fake blue diamond in the middle. I also put on a crystal necklace and a stars shaped earrings. . **{****A/N****: accessories is in the same link as the outfit, as well as Bella's beg and makeup... :)} **

My hair - after the shower - fell in waves on my shoulders perfectly, so I left it down.

After I finished, I looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't say I looked amazing, but I looked good enough. After all I was Plain Jain - brown eyes and brown hair, regular undefined body, pale, almost too pale, skin - Plain and boring. So a little bit of makeup, and pretty clothes, couldn't do _that_ much of a change.

I signed as I took my backpack and headed downstairs.

Charlie was in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading the paper. When I approached the room he looked up at me and froze.

"Morning dad." I gave him a small smile as I made myself a cup of coffee and pulling a pop tart out. I knew exactly what's going through his mind. He never saw me dress like that, let along wear makeup. My usual outfit around Forks was some sweater and sweats. Well I guess I once wore some pair of old jeans I owned when we got out to the grocery store together. Other than that - I don't think Charlie ever saw me in something fancier - so I can understand why he was in some sort of a minor shock.

"Amm... good morning Bells... you look good..." he mumbled a little embarrassed.

I chuckled a little and sat to the table. "Thanks dad..."

"Oh! I almost forgot! I've got a surprise for you Bells!" he suddenly announced after a few minutes of silence.

"Really Cha-dad? What is it?" I was curious, what could Charlie possibly do?

"I've got you a homecoming gift!" he said while getting out and heading toward the front door, me after him.  
>Wow I've never seen Charlie so enthusiastic before. Well I guess he's not the only one that's gonna find a new things about the other while my stay here...<p>

We got out of the door and I noticed there was a big old red truck parked in the front yard. I looked at it for a few seconds, and then it clicked together.

"Dad! You bought me a car?" oh my god! I can't believe it!  
>"Yeah well bells like I said it's a homecoming gift..." he said scratching the back of his head - embarrassed again.<br>"Oww dad you shouldn't have - I was gonna buy myself a car..." still the grin wouldn't leave my face – now I wouldn't have to choose between walking two miles in the rain to school or accepting a ride with the Chief's cruiser .  
>"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." he said sincerely. not need to mention that me being happy here was something that's been my goal - he didn't need to know what I've been through in my last school - he didn't need to suffer, hearing my past. I suffered in it enough.<p>

"That's a really cool truck dad! Where did you find it?" I asked to change the subject.  
>"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" I tried to remember the name but it didn't sound familiar...<br>"you used to play with his little kid Jacob... oh and his two older sisters used to babysit you when you were little..." he continued when I was quiet, lost in my own thoughts.  
>"Oh yeah! I remember! He sold it to you?"<br>"yeah, he's in a wheel chair now so he can't really drive. Jacob did a good work on the engine so it should run great..." I looked at my new (new to me of course) truck while he said it. That was good - I didn't know anything about cars and wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong. But I trusted Charlie – he maybe not showing his emotions but he DID care...

"Anyway Bells, I've got to head to work now - I'm running late..." I had to chuckle at that  
>"what will happen dad - you'll fire yourself?" he chuckled too then.<br>"Bye Bells, have fun at school, see you tonight..."  
>"Bye dad - be safe"<br>"always am"  
>then he was off for work and it was time for me to go to school either. I quickly entered the house and grabbed my bag coat and keys (which I noticed were attached to my car keys already) and headed to school.<p>

I found school easily. It took me only 15 minutes to get there - even with my slow truck (yeah it was slow. Slow and noisy I might add…). When I got to school I parked where I saw a few cars were parked and entered the building which had a small sign over the door reading _**'front office'**_. Inside, was an old lady I figured was the principle's sectary.

"Good morning ma'am..." I said in small voice.  
>"Why, hello dear. How could I help you?" she smiled at me.<br>"Amm... My name's Isabella Swan and..." I started to say but I was cut off by her over excited voice; "oh that's right! You're Chief Swan's daughter right?" her smile grew bigger. Now usually I would hate the fact that I was obviously expected – but my goal was to be 'someone' so – it kinda helped me…

"Yes Ma'am... I wanted to ask for my schedule if that's okay?" I gave her a small smile wanting to be out of there already.  
>"Of course dear" she looked around her paper messed desk until she found what she was looking for. she handed me a folder with my schedule, a map of the school, and a sign paper which I'll have to have all my teacher's sign on. She wished me good day at school and I was out that office.<p>

Okay so now all I needed to do is find building 3.  
>"You're Isabella Swan right?" I looked up from the map at the sound of my voice and automatically correcting; "Bella".<br>"Oh okay – Bella! Hi! I'm Eric! Where's your 1st class?" okay so he was from the too helpful persons? Great! (Note the sarcasm).  
>"English with Mr. Mason, on building 3..."<br>"great! That's my 1st class too!" I smiled at him. At least I wouldn't need to walk around with a map stuck up at my nose.  
>We walked to class with him asking me about Phoenix and the weather and all kind of unimportant stuff...<p>

Eventually we made it to building 3 and 'too helpful Eric' gave me another one of his amazingly BIG smiles and went to seat next to what I assumed to be his friend (if you're not considering him gay :))

I walked up to Mr. Mason's desk and introducing myself, he gave me a list of books I'll need to read and sent me to seat in an available seat on the end of the class.  
>There, in the end of the class it's a little bit harder for people to stare at you but somehow – they managed. I hated every moment of it but at least I wouldn't have to do a lot to get attention here. All I had to do is make this attention a good one and my plan will be a success!<p>

I looked at the list the teacher gave me. It was the basics – Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, and Faulkner. I've already read all of them so I won't have to waste time in this class and I'll have a little more time to spend on my social life. That's a comfort.

My first part of my day – until launch – was pretty much the same: ending class, someone coming to introduce themselves and leading me to their next classes which somehow was my class wither – every time. Gee you can think they memorized my schedule or something!

By launch I managed to recognize a few faces and even match some to a name.  
>I could also say which ones were the 'cool' ones and which not.<p>

Jessica was on both my Trig and Spanish classes and sat next to me on both.  
>She was apparently a cheerleader here. How do I know? Well she told me that I just<em> had<em> to come for the try outs for the cheerleaders next week after a boy (a jock) name Mike was all over me (*shudder* like I'll touch him! Not even with a stick and to be popular. I have one word for you – _DISCUSTING_!) And it was so obvious she was into him.

I entered the cafeteria with Jessica and Angela. The first thing I noticed was the groups. There was the 'geeks', the 'normal guys' and the 'jocks' that sat with the cheerleader's - all of them had a junket or a shirt of forks Spartans – yay school spirit! Yeah right! Jessica pulled me to her table and introduced me to everyone. Most of the names I forgot as soon as I heard them but there were specific 5 names that cached my eyes. Not the names – but the ones that those names belonged to.

Why you ask? Well they were just _beautiful!_ It was almost inhuman.

There was this big muscular guy – Emmett Cullen – he was really – REALY huge and had a dark short curly hair and green dark eyes...  
>there was what I assumed to be his gf – a totally stunning blonde – Rosalie Hale. She was THE type to be head cheerleader - what I figured later was true. She had long blond amazing hair and baby blue eyes. She was the person you expect to see on a fashion magazine.<br>Alice Cullen was the short pixie like one. She had black short hair that bounced everywhere. She had grey eyes – but, beautiful grey eyes. She was – even at first site I could see – a jumpy person. Like the one that had too much sugar in their system – but in a cute way.  
>Next to her was Jasper Hale. Now I guess he's Rosalie's Twin and Alice's bf. He had the same hair color as Rosalie and he held the same beauty as her. The only difference between them was the eye color – he had green eyes – maybe a shade brighter than Emmett's.<br>And there was Edward Cullen. He sat from the other side of Alice and listened to music. He – I think was the most beautiful from the group. He had this unique hair color, reddish somehow but not exactly... bronze – that's the word. He had bronzed hair that looked like he never I his life brushed it but it still looked like he just went out of a Jell commercial shoot. He had also green eyes, just that they were a shade darker than Jasper's but still brighter that Emmett's. He never even looked my way when Jessica introduced me – much to her joy, even though her obvious crash on Mike.

He kind of pissed me off actually! Why to be so rude to a person he never in his life even saw?  
>All launce I secretly looked at him. There was something about his pose... about his concentration that wasn't quite right for someone who's listening to music. 'I'll figure it out' I told myself.<p>

My next class was Biology with Mr. Banner. I walked in class and guess what the first thing I noticed was? Yeah that's right – Edward-rude-Cullen. He was sitting alone. In the second I figured _that_ out I quickly looked around the class, only to sadly find that my worries were true. It was the last free seat on the room. Great! (And again – note the sarcasm). I handed Mr. Banner the paper to sign and after, he sent me to seat on the last available seat.

All class Edward was ignoring me. I can't believe it! What the hell I've ever done to him? I couldn't concentrate at all of the teacher's presentation because I was so frustrated.

After class was the big humiliation of the day - P.E. that was something I dreaded and for a good reason. I was the clumsiest person that walks on earth!

I will excuse you all from my humiliation and move to the end off class.

"Bella?" Alice approached me just after I got out of the gym.  
>"Yeah? Alice right?" she smiled at me. This wasn't like Eric or even Jessica's smile. It was real.<br>"I wanted to ask you something..?" she put it like a question itself so I smiled back at her as a 'permission' to continue.  
>"Amm you see, I couldn't fail to notice you at P.E... And well... you were a little... ammm"<p>

-"clumsy?" I answered for her chuckling nervously. "Yeah that's me!" I faked a big-teeth bearing smile and she laughed.  
>"Well yeah..." haha " amm actually I wanted to know if you'll want some help this week to prepare to the cheerleaders try outs?" now I laughed. Me? The clumsiest person EVER ,will be a cheerleader? Yeah like that's going to happen! "Yeah Alice I'll tell you the truth? I'll just end up hurting someone and well we don't want that right?''<p>

"But..." she thought for a moment "but Jessica asked you t come..." I was confused now – what that had to do with anything? It was just an offer, right?  
>"yea well, and?" she looked at me little amused little worried.<br>"Bella, let me tell you something – when Jessica Stanly inviting you to anything – believe me you want to be there or you'll be doomed for life... of just for your high school years anyway." She shrugged he shoulders as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and then added "one of the many reasons i hate the bitch..." almost to herself. Just almost though...

"Sooo!" she said after a few moments – all jumpy again "I'll come tomorrow's afternoon and I'll help you!" I just frowned. "Oh relax Bella! I don't worry – you'll do great! Actually when I joined the squad – I didn't know anything at all about cheering – Rose taught me everything I know, and I'm going to do the same for you!" she jumped again giving me a hug and running off to jasper that was standing next to his car. He was with his back to her but still somehow a second before she jumped on him from behind – he turned around, cached her and spun her around in a hug.

I smiled a little and looked away – feeling like it's a private moment that I somehow disturb. Just as I move my gaze left I saw someone looking at me. And again guess who it was? Good job! Next to a rather good looking shiny silver Volvo was not other than Edward Cullen. Ha! I just thought of something! He was not only rude but a stupid shiny silver Volvo owner! I don't know why that's sounds so familiar, but it suited him perfectly!  
>He was still looking at me when I quickly got into my truck and drove away.<p>

I understood 3 things that day:  
>first: I was actually fitting in here!<br>Second: I'm going to go to the cheerleaders try outs next week  
>and third: there was something about Edward Cullen that wasn't right. No I won't put it like this... he... he was hiding something. He had some kind of a secret. Something was behind that mask, and I was going to find out what it is!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>lol next chapter Bella's training w alice and try outs! (go Bella! :))**

**Well? Once again the bottom 'review' is calling your name! Lol **

**Xoxo**

**Adidi**


	3. AN  i'm sorry!

A/N:

I'm so sorry u guys! I know! I know! I hate when people do that 2! n I WILL update – soon but until than – please check out my new story called "My Best Friend's 'Fake' Kid" – n tell me if u liked it! :)

Xoxo

Adidi


End file.
